Kurt's Turn
by Hoopla H. Schmuck
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC Kurt transfers to Dalton Academy, Mercedes is upset. Sam and Quinn just broke up and Quinn has no idea why he broke it off with her. Sam is thinking about Kurt so much more than he can handle, Kurt may be right about him after all.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt transfers to Dalton Academy, Mercedes is upset. Sam and Quinn just broke up and Quinn has no idea why he broke it off with her. Sam is thinking about Kurt so much more than he can handle, Kurt may be right about him after all.

Everyone in Glee club arrives and walks toward their usual seats except for Kurt who just transferred to Dalton Academy.

Seated on the back row were Mercedes and Quinn, on the middle row were Artie, Brittany, Santana, Puck, and on the front row were Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike and Sam. Everyone seems to have paired up with their significant other except Mercedes, Sam and Quinn.

Mr. Schue arrives and starts giving out the set list they have for sectionals, everyone else were excited although Mercedes, Quinn and Sam have their attention elsewhere.

'Okay, everyone how about we group up? Mike, Santana, Brittany start making dance steps and Finn, Sam, Artie, Puck, how about you come over with me to talk about the props we'll need and we also have to reserve the auditorium for our rehearsal. And Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Quinn, you are in charge of our costumes.'

Rachel was the first to stand, then Finn went to Mr. Schue and the others went to their respective groups. Mercedes and Quinn were the last to get up from their seats. When they were with Tina and Rachel they just stared blankly at Rachel blabber about how she thinks their costume would be. Mercedes noticed that Quinn looked irritable, like when she was pregnant. She was curious and decided to stir up a conversation with her just so she could take her mind off Kurt transferring for a while.

'Are you all right?' She said to Quinn who did not seem to hear her. Quinn was apparently giving Sam such a glare, Mercedes felt like Sam could explode any second.

'Quinn!' she called her out, breaking her focus on Sam.

'What?'

'Are you okay?'

'Do I look like I'm okay?' Her face begging to turn red

'**Chill**. What's the problem anyway?' Mercedes got concerned all of a sudden. She's starting to think that maybe she's pregnant _again_.

Quinn looked around and then took Mercedes' arm and dragged her away from their group.

'It's Sam.' she said in a whisper.

'What happened?' Mercedes replied in a whisper, she's really curious at this point.

'He broke up with me over the weekend!' she spat with so much aggression.

'But why would he do that? I mean, him break up with you? Shouldn't it be you dumping him?' she said as a matter of fact.

'He did not tell me why he just said that he was very… _confused.' _

'Confused about what?'

'He said that he was confused and he's not ready for any commitment. He's speaking as if we were getting married.'

'Well that's weird.'

'I know right? He's probably lying, I bet he is. He probably cheated on me. That's my guess.'

'So what are you going to do now?'

'I will find out what he's hiding from me… He can't break up with me, and not know why. I should at least have a clue.'

'Well good luck with that though.'

'That's it? _Good luck_?' she said as if Mercedes said something very offensive.

'What? Did you want me to help you out?'

'Well since you're the only one I have told about this, you have no choice but to help me chuck the truth out of him.'

'Fine, what's in it for me.?'

'I don't know… You name it.'

'Hmm, you'll help me out with Kurt.'

'How exactly?'

'We need him back. Help me win Kurt back.'

'Okay, deal?'

'Deal.'

After the meeting Sam approached Mercedes when everyone else was gone. This was the opportunity she needed.

'Hey Mercedes.' He was trying to be friendly with her

'Hey Sam, what's up?' trying to be casual as she could.

'Nothing much, really. How about you? Have you heard from Kurt?'

'No. I haven't, why'd you ask?' her voice suddenly defeated.

'Nothing, I was just curious. I mean, do you know what made him transfer?'

'**Blaine**.' she said through gritted teeth.

'_Blaine?_'

'Blaine, his _**boyfriend**_.'

'Did he really?'

'You don't see him around here anymore don't you?'

'What I meant is that he'd do that, for a _guy_. Does he love that, that Blaine dude?'

'I suppose.' She was getting more and more annoyed, he's getting more out of her than the other way around.

'What was the last thing you guys talked about before he left.'

'Well I don't think we _talked… _More like _screamed_, if you ask me. Why are you asking me this?'

'I told you… I, I was just curious. And besides, I have right to ask. I am part of Glee club now and I want to how come all of a sudden he transfers to the **competing** school.'

She gave him a very suspicious look.

'I'm just concerned, that's all.'

'Well, I guess I can't blame you.'

'I'm sorry if I disturbed you…'

'No, not at all. It's not your fault.'

'Thanks.'

'Sure.'

'Are we cool?'

'Yeah we're cool.'


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt walks out the halls of Dalton and he knows right then and there that it was great day. No scene-stealing Rachel, no journey-singing glee club, no Karkofsky to shove him against the lockers and then he realized that there was no Mercedes either. He suddenly felt bad, that she wasn't here to share it with. He had to face the fact that he had to choose, and he chose Blaine. Blaine made him feel like everything will be alright, like there is nothing to worry about, he made him feel _alive_.

As he stops by his new locker, someone approaches him from the behind and cover his eyes.

'Guess who' said the voice

He already knew who it was but he played along.

'Hmmmm, I got nothing.'

Blaine takes his hands from Kurt's face and Kurt turns so that he could see that beautiful face that he'd never get tired of looking at.

'Did really have no idea?' giving him a playful pout.

Kurt gave him a big smile, amused at him yet again. He then gives him a soft kiss on the cheek.

'You know I was just messing with you.'

'I know that, I just needed an excuse to get a kiss.'

'You could've asked for that.'

'I know that as well, I just wanted a little thrill.'

Kurt just gazed at him. He could not help but look at him; he just can't believe that he'd find someone like Blaine.

'Go ahead, ask me. Give it a shot.'

Blaine clears his throat.

'Kurt, can I have a kiss?' he said in the softest way possible on Kurt's ears that sent shivers down his spine. Without any second thought, Kurt took Blaine's face and cradled it on his hands.

'Yes.' He said as soft as Blaine did.

Their lips touch, danced. Kurt's lips against his were such a soothing feeling he forgot the way Karofsky did it. Blaine pulled away and stared at him and gave him a wink.

'Okay, maybe next time I'll just ask. I promise.'

'Nah, I like the thrill.'

They both laughed. Kurt and Blaine held hands as they walked to the parking lot.

Blaine accompanied Kurt to his car before he goes to his. Kurt opens the door of the driver's side and put his bag on the passenger seat. Before getting on he gave Blaine a hug.

'I had a great day.' He said.

'I'm glad you did.'

Blaine broke off their hug so that he could see the smile on Kurt's face and touch Kurt's lips with his.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' Blaine said and then he gave Kurt a wink before he walks away to get to his car.

Kurt got into his car and played Teenaged Dream for the nth time since he met Blaine. When he got home Carole, his step-mother was on the kitchen making dinner for everyone.

'Hi Kurt, how was your day?' she said in a jolly voice.

'It was great.' He said with such honesty.

'Did you need any help with that?' he added.

He was in such a good mood he didn't even bother being rude to her or anyone at the moment.

'No, I can handle this. Thanks for the offer by the way.'

Kurt gave her a smile and headed down the hall and went to the garage where he knew his dad would be.

'Hey Dad.'

'Heya, what's up with you today?'

'Me? I've never been better.'

'That's good to hear son.'

Kurt went to his dad and gave him a very tight hug and said

'Thanks for letting me transfer to Dalton. You don't know how it means to me.'

'Whatever makes you happy son.'

Kurt gave his dad a peck on the cheek and ran off to go to his room. When he got upstairs he found Finn on the hallway. He was slightly surprised. He needs to get use to him being around, he thought to himself.

'Hi Kurt.'

'Hi Finn.'

'So how's Dalton treating you?'

'Dalton? They're great. They're really kind too.'

'That's nice to hear…'

'Yeah, '

'The glee club misses you already.'

'Really? I bet they're saying that because sectionals are coming up. I bet Rachel doesn't say so.'

'They do, they really do especially Mercedes.'

Kurt suddenly felt guilty when he heard Finn mention Mercedes.

'Well, I had to go for my own good and I bet Rachel can handle the solos…'

Kurt changed the tone of his voice,

'And as for Mercedes, I miss her too. It's just sad that I had to leave with things with her like that.'

'I could relay a message to her if you want.'

'No thank Finn. I appreciate it and besides if I wanted to _relay _a message, I have a phone I could just call or text her.'

'Oh, yeah…'

'See you at dinner Finn.'

'See you.'


	3. Chapter 3

'So what did you say?'

'I said that we miss him.'

'And then…'

'He didn't believe it when I said that.'

'Really?'

'He said that we only miss him because sectionals are coming up'

'Well, I guess I don't blame him. What else did you tell him?'

'Well, I also said that Mercedes misses him much more.'

'What did he say? Did he mention anyone else?'

'He said he was upset that they got into a fight before he left. That's all he said.'

'Was he up –'

Finn and Sam's conversation got interrupted when they got shoved by Karofsky, who seem really irritated for no apparent reason.

'Get out of my way, losers' then he motioned as if he was going to punch them both on the face.

'Hey! The fuck did you that for?' Sam said as he was very much provoked by Karofksy.

'Why are you going to hit me?'

'That's all you can do anyway, you **homophobic jerk**!'

Karofsky, this time lost his control and dashed to where Finn and Sam was standing so that he could hit him right in his face and then Coach Beiste saw them.

Coach Beiste broke the three of them from the brawl that was just about to start. She stood in between the three boys and then she faced Karofsky and spoke to him directly.

'Hey! No nonsense in my locker room. Understand that Karofsky?'

Coach Beiste gave all three of them a warning look while all the other members of the football team get ready for that afternoons practice.

'The two of you; Hudson, Evans, cut the chit-chat or else you'll give me 50.'

Sam and Finn hurried up and took their gears out of their lockers and went straight out to the field.

When they were doing their daily sprint before the practice, Sam and Fin were both in front of the team and were talking about the conversation Finn and Kurt had the day before. Sam wanted to know every little detail to that conversation that Finn was just involuntary stating the whole thing to Sam. As the team was on their last lap, Karofsky darted so fast between Finn and Sam, they both got out of balance and trip about 3 yards before the finish line.

The two both looked suspicious this time, they both had this look on their face, as if they were having a conversation that this time wouldn't be heard by Karofsky. Coach Beiste saw what Karofsky did and when he reached the finish line, she went straight to Karofsky, grabbed him by his jersey and spoke to him for the second time around.

'What is wrong with you Karofsky? What are you up to?'

Dave was speechless, he wanted to speak but the words did not seem to escape from his head. Coach Beiste was waiting for an answer from him, when a couple of seconds passed she gave up and spoke up again.

'I won't tolerate another of your garbage, Karofsky. If I ever see you beat up anyone. I mean **anyone, **in the team or this school, I promise to kick you off the team right away.'

Karofaky was sweating twice as he normally should.

'Is that clear?'

'Yes coach.' He said in a very soft voice.

'Are we clear?' she screamed in his face this time.

'Yes, coach.' He said louder.

'Good. Now, I want you to take the day off.'

Karofsky was taken aback with what she said. He was about to say something when Coach Beiste interrupted him.

'It's either you take the day off or you can kiss your college football scholarship good-bye.'

He immediately ran off the field and went to the locker room with tears streaming down his face.

'This is all Kurt's fault.' He thought to himself as he try to get all his things and go to his car as quick as he can.


	4. Chapter 4

He was shaking, he have never felt like this before. He didn't even know that one person could make him feel so angry that he's physically weakened. He was angry, he was infuriated, and he felt_ jealous. _He clinched at the thought. He could not be jealous, and of whom exactly? Trying to keep himself from shaking, he stopped the car before entering the street of their house and then he rummaged through his bag and started pulling out the clothes he went to school with. He changed right then and there. He did not put on his WMHS jacket this time. He wasn't sure with what he's about to do but went through it anyway.

He took the GPS out of the glove compartment and keys in 'DALTON ACADEMY' it. The lady started giving him directions new to him. When he saw the sign saying 'DALTON ACADEMY' he knew there was no turning back. The guard stops him to check his I.D.

'I don't go here but I'm planning to…' he tried to sound convincing as he lied

'Oh , I see.' The guard said

'How do I get to the Admin's office?'

'Just go straight ahead and then making a right after the 'stop' sign. It's right beside the main campus.'

'Thanks.'

'I still need an I.D.' the guard said before he could go any further

'Oh yeah.' He then handed in his driver's license.

He follows the instruction and found the main campus. Students are coming out one by one. He was looking around for Kurt but there was no sign of him. He was growing impatient as minutes pass by. The students coming out of the building are getting fewer and fewer. And then, at last, he saw two boys holding hand. He was watching them out of curiosity. Thankfully his windows were tinted, so he could stare at them without restrictions. As they walked toward his direction he got to make out the faces of the two boys. It was Kurt with a guy, _holding hands._ He felt his face reddening. His breath seemed to deepen. He thought for a second he was going to die right then and there. He tried to compose himself then something happened. Something he secretly wished happened to him instead of that dapper kid.

He saw Kurt staring deep into that Blaine kid's eyes and they both smiled. And then they were kissing. They were making out like crazy. Blaine was running his fingers through Kurt's kept hair and Kurt was tugging at Blaine's neck tie. They both pull out of the kiss and were catching for breath.

Karofsky found himself in the same state only, he wasn't enjoying himself. It was like torture to him. Watching Kurt kiss another guy made his stomach fall and the thought that Kurt kissed back. Kurt wasn't pulling away but seemed to want more. Karofsky didn't move as he watched the two. Their faces are close to each other again and then this time Blaine was the one who leaned in to kiss. This time it was slow, Karofsky felt like they were doing it on purpose. It was like being stab slowly in the stomach. He was still watching, as if he was self-inflicting the pain. He clenched his fists while he held at the stirring wheel for support. He was suppressing the urge to scream and then tears started streaming from his eyes. That was then he finally admitted to himself that he was jealous of Blaine. Kurt wanted Blaine while Kurt despised his mere existence. It was his fault why Kurt left. He couldn't take the pain any longer so he took a deep breath and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. Took one last glace at the boys still intertwined with each other and then he revved the engine and drove off as fast as he could. He suddenly realized he left his license at the guard and that he was going at the wrong direction. He backed the car up so fast and sudden he felt his stomach fall again. He got his license without looking at the guard and drove back home.


	5. Chapter 5

As Tina, Artie and Mercedes trudge the familiar halls of William McKinley High School on a bright Friday morning, the trio noticed something different. There wasn't the dreadfully anticipated morning slushie attack the jocks would usually pull on them. Despite the odd peace that was given to them for that particular morning by sheer luck, the other jocks (particularly Azimio) seemed like they were being hold back by some invisible force. The leader of the pack, Karofsky, was obviously out of the picture.

The three tried to walk as fast as they could, as if there was a time bomb that was about to explode any minute. As much as this was a day to savor, they had to make sure this was just a trap for something bigger than the normal daily slushie attack.

When they got pass the most nerve wracking stroll through the hallway, Artie broke the tension.

'What was that about?'

'I have no idea. I was so scared they would take out a whole bucket this time.' Tina answered, not directly to Artie.

'I swear I thought I was going to hear something explode in a split second.' Mercedes said, fanning herself.

'I know we should probably be happy of some sort. You know, since we didn't have to change early in the morning.' said Artie, dusting an invisible slushie out of his knitted sweater.

'I didn't know they have a queen bee.' said Mercedes half curious, half smirking.

'So, Karofsky skips a day of school and the whole Slushie Battalion suddenly ceases fire. 'added Tina thinking out loud.

'I wonder why though?' asked Artie, as if the two girls could produce him an answer.

As they kept walking the three Cheerios walks pass them. Brittany, the only one who stopped, went towards Artie and gives him a kiss on the cheeks. Santana impatiently waits for her and she seemed to have over heard the later part of their conversation.

'Karofsky's not around?' she said to Mercedes and then made a quick glance at the now busy hallway to search for the subject.

'Yeah. Notice how we're miraculously unslushied.' Mercedes replied as she gestured to her signature colorful outfit. Santana's gaze followed her hands, the look on her face showed somewhat of disgust and agreement.

'Maybe he got sick.' said Brittany who was now on the lap of Artie as she fiddled with his sweater and rested her cheek on his head.

'I seriously don't care.' Quinn blurted with an irritable expression, which gave them an impression that she might be conceiving again. She saw the look on their faces and said, 'I don't want to be late for class. I don't know about you though. You don't have a reputation to clean-up.' She added as she looked at her phone to check the time and tapped her feet out of impatience.

'Puck did say he got sent away by Beiste yesterday. He got the afternoon off, had to skip practice or he'd be out of the team. He didn't have a choice.'

'Why?' Tina said with curiousity.

'No idea. All Puck said was that Karofsky was being a douche to both Finn and Sam yesterday even before practice. They almost got into a fight in the locker room before he tripped the two in their laps.' Said Santana as she checked herself in a pocket mirror she was holding up.

Quinn, as she heard Sam's involvement, finally paid interest to the situation. Mercedes noticed the change in Quinn's facial expression. Quinn caught Mercedes' eye and both knew they have to talk about this later after rehearsals.

'Huh, that's interesting.' Said Artie.

'You said that the others didn't attack you?' Santana added, going back from her bubble, talking to Tina this time.

'Yeah. It was as if Karofsky was holding them back.' She answered based on her observation. Santana seem to be in deep thought for a second then the next she was back to reality.

'Well, I guess you guys should enjoy it while it lasts.' Quinn said with finality. Santana smirking. Brittany getting off her wheel chaired boyfriend and gives him another kiss, this time on the lips. Artie then smiled to himself as if he was a proud champion. The cheerios walked away from them and they exchanged bewildered looks and went to their first period class still thinking about what happened.

'What the fuck man, what's with all this shit?' the biggest guy in the crowd talking to his cellphone gripping it too hard it would break any time soon. The furry in his voice is very apparent.

'I can't say man. Just go with it. 'The boy said on the other end of the line, his voice groggy. Dave Karofsky was so used to faking an illness that Azimio couldn't tell that he deceived.

'There better be a good explanation to this. I don't understand what you're up to, have you gone soft man?' Azimio said with curiousity and accusation in his voice, making a face as if Dave was standing in front of him. Dave froze for a second when he heard those words, as if he too was talking to Azimio in person. 'Are you crazy? Of course not' He tried to make his voice as convincing as possible scared that his friend might take a hint.

'For a second there I thought-' he was cut off by Dave

'Don't worry man. I'll be back tomorrow. ' there was a pause then Dave said, 'I just didn't want to miss out on all the fun. And besides, I'm running low on cash man, those slushies are costing me.'

'Well I guess you're right.' Dave was so relieved at how Azimio and gullibility was on his favor right in that moment.

'Okay, so just chill. We have to take it easy man. If we get in more trouble, we'd be off the team.' He said while Azimio was slowly drifting away from his theories on Dave.

'Yeah, Beiste is such a buzzkill.' He said way too loud he had to make a double take, scared that Beiste would've heard him.

'Take it easy, alright? '

'Yeah. Sure, sure. I got to go man, Santana just passed by man.'

'Okay, hang up now before this gets awkward.'

He threw the phone on his bed, bouncing a little on the mattress. He sat on the edge of the bed somewhat exhausted. He could not believe what's happening with him. He's beginning to believe that maybe Azimio was right. He's gone soft. How could he want that boy back?

_I shouldn't have kissed him_.

_But it felt good. _

_He pulled away didn't he?_

_Are you sure about this?_

_**Am I really? But I can't be. I shouldn't.**_

_**But it felt great.**_


	6. Chapter 6

'What the fuck man, what's with all this shit?' the biggest guy in the crowd talking to his cellphone gripping it too hard it would break any time soon. The furry in his voice is very apparent.

'I can't say man. Just go with it. 'The boy said on the other end of the line, his voice groggy. Dave Karofsky was so used to faking an illness that Azimio couldn't tell that he deceived.

'There better be a good explanation to this. I don't understand what you're up to, have you gone soft man?' Azimio said with curiousity and accusation in his voice, making a face as if Dave was standing in front of him. Dave froze for a second when he heard those words, as if he too was talking to Azimio in person. 'Are you crazy? Of course not' He tried to make his voice as convincing as possible scared that his friend might take a hint.

'For a second there I thought-' he was cut off by Dave

'Don't worry man. I'll be back tomorrow. ' there was a pause then Dave said, 'I just didn't want to miss out on all the fun. And besides, I'm running low on cash man, those slushies are costing me.'

'Well I guess you're right.' Dave was so relieved at how Azimio and gullibility was on his favor right in that moment.

'Okay, so just chill. We have to take it easy man. If we get in more trouble, we'd be off the team.' He said while Azimio was slowly drifting away from his theories on Dave.

'Yeah, Beiste is such a buzzkill.' He said way too loud he had to make a double take, scared that Beiste would've heard him.

'Take it easy, alright? '

'Yeah. Sure, sure. I got to go man, Santana just passed by man.'

'Okay, hang up now before this gets awkward.'

He threw the phone on his bed, bouncing a little on the mattress. He sat on the edge of the bed somewhat exhausted. He could not believe what's happening with him. He's beginning to believe that maybe Azimio was right. He's gone soft. How could he want that boy back?

_I shouldn't have kissed him_.

_But it felt good. _

_He pulled away didn't he?_

_Are you sure about this?_

_**Am I really? But I can't be. I shouldn't.**_

_**But it felt great.**_

Everyone is busy again for the last minute rehearsing before they perform for Mr. Schue. Mercedes, went to her bag to get an extra copy of the song sheet to Brittany because she lost it the 2nd time this week. When she was rummaging through her bag, her phone vibrated. She got a message from Kurt.

'Why is it I haven't heard from you yet my fierce one?'

Mercedes laughed at the text and replied with a little urgency before Mr. Schue catches her on her phone, again, texting Kurt.

'Been really busy, u do knw we have to kick ur prep-school-ass in sectionals'

'Oh I see. In that case, work harder bcoz it's your ass that going 2 get kicked.'

'=))'

'=))'

'So other than Sectionals what are u guys up 2?'

'Nothing, although something weird happened this morning…'

'?'

'We didn't get slushie today.'

'Really? What did they do? Why didn't they?'

'For real. They just stared, more like glared actually. IDK.'

'That is weird.'

'IKR. You know what's weirder?'

'What?'

'Karofsky didn't show up for skul.'

'…'

'Yeah. Santana said he was sent home by Beiste yesterday because he kept on starting a fight w/ Sam & Finn. '

'That is odd.'

'G2G, Mr. Schue's coming. See u later. XOXO'

'XOXO'


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. Schue was clapping so hard, the kids were amazing on the stage, he was sure they would win again this year. Santana was smirking and was so proud it caused Rachel to sulk in a corner. Brittany and Mike were still catching their breath from the dance routine they have been rehearsing for days. All the others were smiling and were cheering for themselves. They too were sure they could win the second time around.

'That was amazing you guys!' Mr. Schue said as he approached the happy crowd on stage.

'You bet it is.' said Santana, more to Rachel than to Mr Schue.

'I really think we got this in the bag, but let's not be too sure okay. You guys go home now and rest, sectionals is in 2 days and we don't want you exhausted and drained out.'

One by one the members of the Glee Club started to go home; the only people left were Sam, Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes. Rachel went to Finn who was still fooling around with the drums while Sam was randomly playing some Jason Mraz with his guitar.

'I need to go now, aren't you going home yet?'

'Nah, I'm going to stay here for a while'

'Well, I'll see you tomorrow then.' She gave Finn a quick kiss on the cheeks and headed out of the auditorium.

This now left Sam, Finn, Quinn and Mercedes.

'Oh shoot!' said Finn abruptly standing up.

'What? What's wrong?' Sam stopped strumming when he heard Finn. Quinn and Mercedes both startled at Finn's words.

'I forgot that homework I asked Rachel to help me with.'

'And by help you mean she would do it for you.' Said Quinn from the seats beside Mercedes, both girls giggled at this.

'I'm sorry dude, I can't hang. I have to go.' He said as he sprinted pass the girls in the aisles and to the double doors, hoping she could still catch up with Rachel.

'Is he always like that?' Mercedes asked as she watched the tall lead run for his life.

'Yeah, well not always, occasionally is more like it.' Quinn said absentmindedly as she gathered her things together and put it securely and neatly in her bag.

'Did you want to talk now?' said Mercedes, out of the blue. At first Quinn did not understand what she meant and then just before she zipped her bag she slightly angled her head to Sam's direction with subtlety that only Mercedes would notice.

'Oh, yes, of course.'

'I'll just give you a call later. And besides Coach Sylvester wants to see before I head home.'

Mercedes got up and was heading to give Quinn a hug; she was relieved when Quinn returned the gesture.

'I'm sorry if that caught you off guard, force of habit.' said Mercedes right after the contact.

'You don't have to apologize.' Quinn replied as if she was accused of a crime she didn't commit.

'Have you forgotten that time when you let me stay at your place when I was…' she was thankful that Mercedes cut her off because she didn't want to think about what happened last year.

'I just now that you're back in the cheerios and all you'd be all bitchy again, and I didn't want to fight with you.' said Mercedes, smiling.

'You're definitely an exception. I am still grateful for what you did for Me.' said Quinn as she puts a hand on Mercedes' shoulder.

'I'll talk to you later.' She said to Mercedes with finality.

'Later.' Mercedes said a little louder as Quinn was walking towards the doors.

Mercedes decided that she ought to go home as well since she wants to ask Kurt if they could catch up before the competition. Maybe if she's lucky they would have time to go out shopping or get some facial at the salon.

Mercedes saw that the song sheet she lent Brittany was left lying on the stage and decided to pick it up so that she wouldn't have to bother and print another copy when Brittany comes to her for one.

Sam stopped playing with his guitar and got up form where he was sitting on the stage. He was hesitant for what he was about to do but shook off his nerves and approached Mercedes. He beat Mercedes to pick up the song sheet so that he would have a reason to talk to her.

'Thanks, Sam.' Mercedes smiled to him.

'Don't mention it.' Sam smiled back to her and pat her arm.

Mercedes got suspicious at Sam's sudden friendliness yet again. She rides along; she did need something to tell to Quinn when she asks for details later.

There was that awkward silence before Sam finally broke the ice.

'So, how are you and Kurt lately?'

'Me and Kurt?'

'Uhm, yeah.' He definitely was practically screaming the obvious to Mercedes right now.

_You were very subtle Sam. _He thought to himself.

'Good, though we had a pretty bad fight when he left but I decided that I shouldn't be putting that burden on his shoulders. He said he had a good reason when he left and that he can't tell me and I respect that. And besides, I don't want to be in a fight with him especially now that he's in a different school. I'll miss him more if weren't in speaking terms.

'Yeah, I miss him too.' Sam mumbled.

Mercedes almost gaped at what she heard but forced herself not too, since it was not very lady like, as Kurt told her.

'What did you just said?'

'What? I didn't say anything.' He said as he tried to hide his nerves and convince Mercedes that she was making it all up. But it did not work, Mercedes' face was inexplicable. She was shocked, somewhat happy and confused.

'Did you say you miss him. You miss Kurt?'

Sam gave up since this was the plan all along.

'Did I say that out loud?'

Mercedes was shocked but she had to ask him first before she jumps to conclusion. She had to hear it from him.

'Sam….'

Sam was beginning to sweat even if it's in the middle of November.

'Do you like Kurt?'

Sam took a deep breath before he answered.

'Yes.'

'Do you like him as a friend like I like him as a friend or do you like him like Rachel likes Finn?'

Sam took another deep breath. He wants go get this over with but he wants to tell her with the right words.

'Mercedes, I'm still not sure if I'm gay or bisexual or anything but there is one thing I am sure of, I lik—

I love Kurt.'

And on that note, Mercedes lets out a gasp.


End file.
